


Mini Episode 1.5: To An Especially Dear Listener

by Kunicutie



Series: Stuff for friends and my partner [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunicutie/pseuds/Kunicutie
Summary: Douglas Eiffel thinks he's emptied his fan question box, but he finds one last, sweet letter in his box.





	Mini Episode 1.5: To An Especially Dear Listener

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to one of my close friends! (HERA if you're reading this, ily <3) Please enjoy! Takes place after "Mini Episode 1: Are Space Suits Itchy?"

"Well, looks like my time is running short! And all of the other questions aren't worth my time, so consider yourself ambassador-ed, children of America." Douglas tossed the papers up as they flew slowly around him, a flurry of freshly fallen tree bark snow ascending around him. He leaned back, floating up with the discarded parchments and letting his body relax. "This is Doug Eiffel, from the coms room of the..." His eyes are caught by the sight of a paper with gilded edges and a heart sticker fastening it closed. Eiffel moved himself upright and moved himself closer to his ask box. "Well, hang on a minute, I think I missed one that looks...interesting. One moment, dear listeners." His hands slip underneath the delicate handmade envelop and inspects it. He undoes the sticker, careful not to rip it and leans back once more.

"Anonymous from...Nowhere, USA asks...

Okay, so I know this isn't a real question but this has been on my mind for a while. I've been listening to your broadcasts for a while now and I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you. Well, appreciate is mild. I really love...you I think? I've never really seen your face but your personality, your funny quips, your pop culture references, and of course your voice is such a nice thing to listen to. Your broadcasts have helped me through a lot personally and I wanted to let you know. I know things aren't exactly peachy keen up there but I promise, you're strong enough to pull through! I believe in you! Anyways, I should probably stop wasting your time. Say hi to the crew for me! Heart emoticon..

P.S. I'm of age, so don't worry about sounding creepy, followed by two exclamation points."

Eiffel laughs softly. "Well in that case! Usually I don't read non-questions, but this was...genuinely sweet." His smile permeates even over the speakers. "I'm glad you enjoy listening to me, you seem sweet. Maybe once I get off this death trap we can go and grab a drink. Er...depending? You weren't too clear about _exactly_ how of age you are. Anyways, it makes me pretty happy to hear that I've helped you...never even thought that I was doing that...thank you though. It's nice to hear that." He trails off a bit, but snaps back to reality. "Anyways, let's end this for real now, I'm getting sleepy." He yawns out of the sentence and stretches. "Well dear listeners, this is Doug Eiffel, from the coms room of the USS Hephaestus and to my dearest listener..."

A small smile adorns his face. 

"Sleep well."

"Oh, and I'll be sure to say hi to Hera for you. Eiffel, out."


End file.
